


Orthrus

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Series: Mytholjuly 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon, Vicchan Lives, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: "Even though their poodles weren't of this world, they lit up Yuuri's."Or, Vicchan and Makkachin are both gems, who fused.





	Orthrus

One of his favorite things about moving to St. Petersburg with Viktor was that there were twice as many dogs. Yuuri didn't have to choose between Vicchan and something else, like school in Detroit for example. Both poodles got to live in Viktor's apartment, something both men were thankful for after long days of practice. Even though their poodles weren't of this world, they lit up Yuuri's.

* * *

Yakov had put Viktor through a grueling practice, which meant Viktor wasn't there to coach Yuuri as much as he normally would, which lead to Yuuri pushing himself to the point of flubbing a quad and hurting his ankle. Injuries were unfortunately inevitable in their particular line of work, but it didn't make Viktor feel any less guilty. Yakov didn't care about that though, he expected Viktor at practice the next day. Which is how Viktor assigned Makkachin and Vicchan to guard duty while he was gone. Yuuri didn't mind all that much; the poodles wouldn't have left his side anyways. The poodles in question were chasing each other in the living room as Yuuri iced his foot. He watched on fondly as they played, getting out energy they usually would on their walks. Makkachin had just pounced on top of Vicchan when a flash of light appeared from the literal dogpile. It was so bright that Yuuri had to look away, temporarily blinded by the sight. When he looked back there was only one poodle. It was roughly the size of Makkachin, except it had two heads! He screamed in shock, causing the dog to come closer to him in alarm. He tried to get away, but the dog pounced on his chest, settling in as it licked his face. Just like Vicchan would do during one of his panic attacks. No . . . . He needed to call Viktor.

* * *

"Well I know they're both gems, but nothing like this has ever happened before." Viktor had come home earlier than usual, giving Yakov the excuse that he needed to take Yuuri to the hospital.

"Do you think they're okay though?" Yuuri asked. "Do you think they're in pain?"

Viktor watched as Yuuri held their communal dog now, scratching behind his ears. "No, I don't think so."

Yuuri nodded at that. He kept petting their now singular dog before looking into Viktor's eyes.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Well," Viktor told him with his signature heart-shaped smile, "we'll just have to get used to having an orthrus until they separate." 

"An orthrus?" Yuuri repeated slowly like he did when Viktor used a Cyrillic word he wasn't familiar with. 

"A two headed dog from Greek mythology."

"I see." He looked down at their dog, who looked up at him happily. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he would get twice the love, half the walks, and it'd be easier for them to all cuddle together.


End file.
